Snapshots of Happily Ever After
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: How I wish season 7 ended, and what happened after. In a oneshot! What if rory was pregnant when Logan proposed? Please read & review!


**Disclaimer:** Hey, a girl can dream about owning GG, right? Of course, if I'd owned it… Let's just say I'd have something to watch on Tuesday nights or a Gilmore Gal would be dead. Hahaha. Muwahaha. Ha. Ha. Ha??

**AN:** I'm a bad GG fan as I don't remember how Paris/Doyle relationship ended in the finale. So I'm gonna say nothing changed and they were still dating, ect.

**Key:** This is present. _This is past._ **This is future (A.K.A. really big time jump).**

"She's beautiful." Rory whispered, placing her pale, delicate hand on the hospital glass, wishing that it would just disappear. Her eyes were fixed on the tiny red-faced baby on the very left in a soft pink blanky and hat.

"She's perfect." Lorelai corrected from her daughter's right. Her eyes were also fixed on the little body, but her mind was drifting back to a similar conversation from more then twenty-four years ago.

"_She's pretty." Chris conceded._

"_She's perfect." Lorelai corrected, an emotional crack in her voice._

"Just like you." Logan announced, pulling Rory in close. He leaned down and gave her a swift kiss before she leaned her tired head on his shoulder. The young couple both watched their newborn baby. Everyone watched as the pink-swaddled newborn took in her surroundings. The little eyes couldn't seem to concentrate on any one thing. Like her mother, she wanted to see the world. But as far as she knew, the clean hospital room was the world. And she was drinking in ever piece of it, while behind a thin sheet of glass her parents and grandmother took in every little hair on her head, every fleck of color in her eyes, and her cute button nose.

"Hey, that's how she got here in the first place." Lorelai reminded them jokingly.

"_I love you Logan" Rory panted, breathless._

"_I love you more." He challenged._

"_No you don't."_

"_Fine. I don't." he was silent for just a second. "Let's do it again."_

"_Logan!" Rory exclaimed, playfully punching him. "No!"_

"_Ace" Logan groaned._

"_We are not having sex AGAIN, Logan."_

"_Awwww." He whimpered._

"_No." He pouted, lifting both hands to his chin in a puppy-dog pout. "Looogaaan" she whined. He placed a hand on either side of her pillow and leaned in for a peck. But just as she gave in, he pulled back. "That's not fair!" _

"_Life's not fair."_

"_Fine, you win." She conceded. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time it was a deep and passionate kiss. But she broke away all too soon. "But after THIS time, bed." He groaned. "I have classes!"_

"_You've practically graduated. Who cares if you're awake for some dumb lecture?"_

"_I care."_

"_Over achiever" he laughed, leaning in for a kiss._

_And the two were lost in a whorl wind of love._

"Moooom." Rory protested, glaring at the forty-year-old as if she were only four.

"What?" she defended, "it's true!" Rory rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, snuggling in closer just as he wrapped an arm across from her right shoulder to the left-side of her waist, hugging her tight.

"Calm down," he whispered, "or they'll make you go back to the room. And kick me out for 'causing unnecessary excitement'"

"Maybe I should send you back." Paris agreed, stepping into visibility on Logan's left side. Paris, a med student, was, surprisingly, training to be an OBGYN. Most people were shocked and surprised by this, but it really did fit her.. If it hadn't been for Paris, Rory would have given up too soon and gotten a C-Section. But Paris's determination and lack of empathy kept her angry and therefore ready to prove the blonde wrong. Of course, there had been a real doctor there, but they'd mostly interacted with the ever annoying – yet somehow lovable – Dr. Gellar.

"_Rory, you've been sick all week!" Paris exclaimed when the brunette's head finally raised for the toilet bowl._

"_And your point is?" Rory retorted, flushing the toilet and slamming the lid. She pushed off the plastic and turned to brush out her puke-tinted mouth._

"_Well, you don't have a fever."_

"_So what?"_

"_You're pregnant."_

"_Pa-ris!" Rory screamed, spraying minty toothpaste on the mirror. It was her worst fear, lurking at the back of her mind since that night. Every time she remembered the broken condom they'd found later, she hadn't been able to get it off her mind. Logan had seemed to shrug it off so easily, but she was so much more of a worrier than he was._

"_What? You can't still believe its food poisoning."_

"_Yes, I can." She answered defiantly, washing off the mess on the mirror._

"_Stop being so naïve."_

"_I'm not being naïve!"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Naïve. Naïve. Naïve. Naïve face!" Paris teased. "Face the facts Rory."_

"_No!" Rory screamed, running from the room. She locked the door to Paris's room, sitting on the thick brown bedspread and crying into a round, velvety-green patchwork pillow. The door opened a minute later. Paris barged in, a too-cheery pink-and-blue box in hand._

"_Rory, just take it, okay?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_That's not a reason."_

"_Rory, I've gotten up at 4 freakin' a.m. for the past week to make sure you aim into the stinkin' toilet bowl. It's 3 a.m. now. I'm not gonna make a whole lotta sense." Rory ignored her. "Come on, for peace of mind."_

"_Yeah, your peace of mind."_

"_But you see, my peace of mind effects the peace of mind of all who surround me." Paris reasoned._

"_True." Rory agreed. She sighed, "Fine. Give it." Paris handed over the box and smirked._

_Ten Minutes Later_

"_Oh. My. God." Rory croaked._

"Aw, you wouldn't kick us out." Logan said.

"I could if I wanted to." Paris warned.

"But you won't." Logan asked; a hint of worry in his voice.

"Probably not." She answered seriously.

"Good." Logan turned to face Rory. Reluctantly, the stopped leaning against him and broke away from her daughter's eyes to look into her boyfriend's. "Rory." He knelt, his paper scrubs that he had yet to change out of crinkling in protest, "will you marry me?" In his hand lay a small ring, part of a set of three.

"Yes." She whispered; her face lighting up with a wide grin. "I will."

"_So." Logan asked nervously. "Did you think about it?"_

"_Yes." Rory answered solemnly._

"_And?" his hope dripped away with every millisecond. The look on Rory's face didn't bode well._

"_Can we take a walk?" she suggested._

"_Sure." He agreed. Okay. Talking. So, it wasn't a flat-out 'no'. They walked in silence for a minute or so, until the Gilmores, Danes, and Haydens were out of view and hearing._

"_Logan, I love you." She began. Each word seemed careful, rehearsed, and measured. "And I want to say yes."_

"_But…" he began._

"_But not right now." He groaned, disappointment etched on his face. But all too quickly, it turned to anger._

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Because." She took in a deep, steady breath. "I'm pregnant." He didn't seem angry, like she expected. Quite the opposite. His seconds-ago stony features melted into a look of relief and joy. But, just as quickly, it turned to confusion._

"_But why would that mean 'no'?" he asked, his brow wrinkling._

"_I don't want people to think we're getting married because I'm pregnant!" Rory exclaimed, "And look what happened to my mom and dad!"_

"_I asked you before I knew." Logan answered, "They know that. And we're not we're parents, Ror. We're two completely different people. In a completely different relationship. And you're seven years older than they were. And the world is twenty-three years older. It's more than 2 decades later. Twentieth century to the twenty-first." _

"_But I don't want to get married when I'm so fat!" she cried, finally admitting the true reason. The worry at the very back of her mind that, until now, she hadn't even realized._

"_Rory," Logan chuckled, "you're not fat."_

"_You just can't see because I'm wearing this stupid gown!"_

"_I saw you this morning, you're still stick thin."_

"_A, I'm not. B, by the time the entire wedding's planned and we're saying 'I do' I will be, by any standard."_

"_We'll elope." He suggested hopefully._

"_No!" Rory shrieked playfully. "I am NOT eloping, no way, no how. How would you think I would do that?"_

"_I had to try." He admitted._

"_Honestly, how did you graduate – let alone get into – Yale?" Rory muttered._

"_I don't know. Mitchum?" He answered._

"_Oh yeah. Him." They were silent for a minute._

"_So… we are getting married?" he checked hopefully._

"_Yeah. But I don't want to wear an engagement ring."_

"_Ace!"_

"_A promise ring. I want you to propose when the baby's born." She explained._

_He sighed. "You found a three-ring set you love, didn't you?"_

"_How'd ya guess?"_

Everyone applauded as Logan slipped the ring onto her frail finger as if threading a tiny bead onto a delicate thread. Then he stood, holding her close to him. And when he backed away a little, it was only so that they could kiss more comfortably.

"Wooohooo!" Lorelai whooped obnoxiously. The two broke apart immediately, shocked and surprised by the outburst.

"Lorelai really." A familiar voice sounded.

"She's come to get me." Lorelai whispered, faking paranoia for the benefit of the now blushing couple.

"Honestly, have you matured any since you were in high school?"

"No mother." Lorelai sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Rory." The imperious woman finally appeared, Richard at her side.

"Grandma!" Rory greeted as the two hugged.

"Congratulations, Rory." She turned to the window. "Which one is she?"

"The last girl on the left." Rory pointed, her finger leaving a mark on the otherwise meticulously clean glass.

"Oh, she's just darling." Emily exclaimed. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

"_Michelle?" Rory offered._

"_No!" Logan exclaimed, almost dropping the foot he was massaging. "I have a cousin named Michelle._

"_So?"_

"_So, I don't want them to have the same name."_

"_What, was she a terrible cousin?"_

"_No." he answered reluctantly, "she was just a little boy crazy! And she was soo much older than me."_

"_Fine." Rory sighed, crossing off the name. "That's it for my list."_

"_Mine too." Logan agreed, tossing his notebook onto the coffee table. "I guess it's back to little no-name." _

"_We're going to have to choose a real name eventually." Rory stated, resting a hand on her ever-expanding 5-month stomach._

"_Aw, but 'No-name' is really growing on me." Logan whined playfully, carefully rubbing Rory's other foot._

"_ooo, that feels so good." She sighed in bliss. "Hey, ya know I really didn't hate…what was that first name?"_

"_Jane. But it was a joke, Rory." Logan answered with a sigh. "I'm not just going to compromise on a name. We need to find a good name we both love that will fit our kid. Why don't we just wait until she's born?"_

"_But-"_

"_Rory. This isn't some exam that you have to finish before time's up. We don't have to choose right now. We are free to be ignorant and lazy."_

"_Fine."_

"No, not yet." Rory answered. She surveyed the loving people surrounding her. There weren't that many of them, really, but the party of six crowded the narrow hall way. And they were probably bothering the other couples, one an already large family with five little kids ogling their newest sibling, along with a tired-looking couple in their late thirties. The other a worried-look late-twenties man, watching three tiny babies attached to tubes. Tears were rolling down his face, but she didn't think they were happy. "Why don't we go back to the room?" She offered.

"I want to stay." Logan whined, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Logan."

"You can take her with you." Paris offered.

"I can?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Sure, I'll go get her." Paris answered. She left through a door, immidiatly appearing on the otherside of the glass. A minute later she exited through the same door, a little bundle in her arms. "here." She offered, holding out the little body to her best friend.

"Thanks." Rory accepted the baby carefully.

"Wheelchair time." Lorelai announced, dragging over the abandoned cumbersome chair. Rory happily stepped into the chair, glad she wouldn't have to worry about dropping her baby as much on the way to the room. Logan took charge of the chair and guided it to the lobby mid-way between the baby care and patient rooms. When they finally reached the room, a large crowd was there to surprise them.

"Congrats!" they shouted in unison, obviously having practiced many, many times.

Stars Hollow townies, friends, and family filled the small waiting room. Rory didn't know where to go, who to talk to first. Logan was immediately swallowed somewhere between the Life & Death Brigade and the Huntsbergers. Lorelai moved to talk to Luke, Jackson, Sookie, April, and the pile of kids they were babysitting. Her grandparents were already talking to their family, filling them in on the details. Lane and Zack were in the center, helping the twins play with a set of colorful foam blocks. On the couches were Patty, Babbet, and Taylor, bickering over some new law about pond water pollution.

"Too many visitors." Paris muttered, suddenly pushing Rory's wheelchair away.

Ten minutes later, everyone had formed a line and groups of two or three at a time came in to talk to the young family. Well, to Rory and Lorelai. Logan was outside talking to his buddies, but promised to come back to reality once the line dwindled.

"She's just a wittle sweetheart!" Honor cooed, rocking the baby in her arms. "Just teeny tiny baby sweetheart!" Shira stood next to her daughter, cooing equally. But Mitchum stood awkwardly by the door.

"Congratulations." He offered before ducking out.

"We better go." Shira excused, and Honor reluctantly returned the infant to her mother before ducking out.

After everyone had come and gone, and interesting group was left. Logan had bribed the nurse for a larger-than-average bed that he could sit on with Rory, and that was where the two were sitting now. Chris stood next to his daughter, introducing Gigi to her 'new cousin'. The elder Gilmores and Huntsbergers had gone, but Honor still remained, wanting to talk to her brother. Lorelai and Luke were holding a whispered "disagreement" against the wall. Something Lorelai needing rest.

Luke's and Lorelai's reconcilement happened very quickly and discretely. By September they were engaged, by October she was pregnant, and they married on Christmas Eve.

"_Come on, we have to MOOOVE." Rory urged. Honestly, you'd think finding out his kid's gender would be important to Logan. Unsurprisingly, his enthusiasm for any doctor's appointment was very little. After his Life & Death injury, he'd developed a hospital phobia that no one could cure._

"_I'm ready, I'm ready." He assured her, fixing his brown jacket and grabbing the keys. "Forgetting these?" he asked, dangling them in front of her face. She rolled her eyes and closed the door, walking down the pavement to where their new mini van was._

_They were proud of their new house and lifestyle. Maybe it wasn't as fancy as Rory's grandparents and Logan's parents wished, but it was theirs. And most new couples couldn't afford the quaint little house anyways. They'd promised to move after a few years, the house was really going to be too small when they had more kids. But for now, it was a comfort to Rory to be so close to people who loved and supported her. Sookie, Luke's, and Lane were all within easy walking distance. The house was just off the main square, and although it was a longer walk or a short drive to her mother's, it wasn't a hassle to her visit either._

_Rory's cell rang almost immediately as she stepped onto the sidewalk. She halted, reaching into her purse._

"_I thought we were late." Logan teased, walking past her to the car._

"_Hi mom." Rory answered, ignoring Logan. "Wait, wait, wait. Slow down and lower the pitch." "You're WHAT?" "Oh my God! That's great!" "You didn't?!" "Go call him!" she slid the LG chocolate closed and looked over through the glass front of Luke's. She watched as the diner man irritably answered the phone. Soon, his face turned to a look of sheer joy._

"_What was that about?" Logan asked as she stepped into the passenger's seat._

"_Mom's pregnant." Rory answered._

It took hours for everyone to clear out that night, but Logan and Rory were finally alone.

"I love you." Rory whispered, kissing the soft head of her daughter.

"I love you too." Logan agreed, "But I think I'd love you more if you hadn't hurt your momma so much."

"_Looooogaannnn!" Rory screamed, crushing his hand to dust in her search to rid herself of the pain coursing through her body. "Logan she's coming."_

"_What?" he asked in disbelief. Paris and the doctor had just been in the room, but after declaring that it would be at least another hour, both had gone._

"_The pain meds are dying and you daughter is coming NOW." She repeated clearly._

"_I'll go get Paris." He answered quickly._

"_No, don't leave me!" she cried. "I need you Lo-" her sentence turned to a low, guttural growl as she arched her back in pain. "oaaoaaaaaaoooooh." Sweat poured down Logan's face. What could he do?_

"_Rory" he whispered, "Rory are you sure the baby's coming RIGHT now?" he asked, hoping the answer was no._

_Her answer was indirect, "it feels like I'm on FIRE." She screamed. "Make it stop, make it stop, I can't do it!" Her worries and words turned, again, to groans._

"_Hey, how's the baby com-" Lorelai asked cheerfully as she appeared in the doorway, chocolate-chip muffin and coffee in hand. "What's going on?" she was suddenly deadly serious, placing her purchases on the side table._

"_She says the baby's coming right now." Logan told her, "and she won't let me get the doctor."_

"_Don't leave me." Rory groaned, "I can't do it."_

"_Yes you can, baby." Lorelai encouraged, walking over. "You can do it. It'll all be over soon, I promise." Rory made another guttural sound, tears pouring down her face in pain and concentration._

"_it's coming." She whispered, gasping for breathe, "I mean she's really RIGHT THERE."_

"_Honey, I have to get Paris."_

"_No, don't leave me!" Rory screamed, clinging to her mother. "Don't!"_

"_Rory, someone needs to catch the baby."_

"_You catch her."_

"_I can't."_

"_Mom, I can't do this without you." Tears, this time emotional, were pouring down Rory's red face. "I need you here. And you." She turned to Logan. The two spectators were, for a moment, lost in indecision. A low, pained groan brought them back to reality. Quickly, Logan moved to between her feet. He'd taken classes to catch a baby, but not without a doctor. Not without assistance. Looking down, he saw the little head emerging. _

"_PARIS!" he screamed, losing nerve and running back to Rory's side. She grabbed his hand in a vice grip, digging her long nails into his skin as she pushed._

_Rory panted, "Logan, catch the baby."_

"_I can't" he answered._

"_You have to."_

"_I ca-" she cut across him with a desperate, pained groan. Silently, he moved back into position. With each groan the head emerged more and more. _

_With a scream of 'it HUUUUUUUUUURTS' Rory pushed with all her might, forcing the left shoulder out. The immediate, resulting pain caused her to scream again, and with an, 'OOOOOOOHHH MY GODDDDD OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW." The other shoulder came loose too. But instead of taking heart, or wanting to end the pain, she gave up, dropping back on to the bed. "Just make it STOP." She pleaded._

"_Rory, you've got to push." Her mother urged._

"_so…much…pain" Rory groaned._

"_I know, baby, I know, but that baby's nearly here. The hardest part is over. Just a couple pushes. Rory nodded, and went back to the attack._

_A minute later Paris to finally reach them, but it was far too late for her to help with the birth. When everything had been sorted out and calmed down (which took quite a while) Rory and Logan were finally left alone._

"_Logan" she whispered, pulling him close. "Thank you for not leaving."_

"_Your welcome."_

"_I never want to do that again."_

"Don't listen to him, the pain was worth it."

"Oh, I agree." Logan said, "But it was unnecessary."

"But I'd do it again for you, as many times as you want." Rory answered.

"I thought you sai-"

"I know what I said." Rory told him, "but I didn't mean it. Logan, it was a lot of pain, you could never imagine. But looking at our baby, it's worth it. So worth it."

"But maybe we should wait a little while." Logan answered.

"Oh my God yes."

"In the meantime, we might consider choosing a name for our little girl."

"Right." Rory picked up the hospital-supplied name book.

"Why don't we let her pick?" Logan offered jokingly.

"Okay, what letter?" Rory asked, holding the alphabetical table or contents up to her daughter. The little held fell on "L". "Next letter?" "O" came next. "Maybe we should just name her Lorelai." Rory joked.

"I'd love that."

"I'm not naming her Lorelai!"

"Why not?"

"Because, that's my name."

"And you mothers. And both of you are strong, independent, beautiful women. What's wrong with being named after strong people?"

"Awwwww. No." Rory answered.

"Fine." Logan took the book and flipped to the "Lor" page.

"Lorelle?"

"No."

"Lorene."

"What is with the weird spellings?"

"Loretta?"

"I like that one."

"Okay, so with the middle name, she's Loretta Sarah Huntsberger."

"Lori." Rory cooed.

"Well that works too."

"**I, Rory, take you Logan, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."**

"**I, Logan, take you Rory, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."**

"**You may kiss the bride." Logan leaned in for a quick kiss. He pulled away quickly to pick up Lori, and the young family hugged in front of their friends and families.**

**And they all lived … **Rory did go through that pain again, many, many times. Despite her dreams, she found a love of parenting. After a couple of failed attempts, the two started a local chain of book stores in Hartford and the surrounding area. They stayed in Stars Hollow during the school year, but owned a house in Martha's Vineyard and an apartment in New York City. **… Happily ever after**

**AN:** I'm sorry to the people waiting for new chapters of other stories, but you'll be glad to know that this is simply a one-shot. But if people really want me to write another story once they've been married a few years, I'd be happy to add on! Please review!


End file.
